


September 17th - Runaway With Me

by noodlestark



Series: The World Moves On, But We're Forever [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ive never written smut before, idk yet, may turn to smut eventionally, post-CW, pre-IW, should i?, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlestark/pseuds/noodlestark
Summary: What do you do when the world is against you? Where is there to go? I don’t know all the answers but I do know this: let’s stay together for always.





	September 17th - Runaway With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis: post-civil war era. sam and steve are trying to track down nat, but she finds them first.  
> Words: 761  
> Warnings: /  
> Notes: Prompt #1 for Romanogers Week 2018 - What do you do when the world is against you? Where is there to go? I don’t know all the answers but I do know this: let’s stay together for always.

It was about eight in the morning when he entered the kitchen in his pyjama pants and an old t shirt, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. The first thing he noticed was her red hair that looked burning to the touch. Orange sunset locks, capturing the light in all shades of red, flowing in gentle, warm curls of lava to her mid-back. He just loved the way morning sunlight was playing with the color. Her back was to him so she didn't see him come in.

"Nat," he simply stated, just to let her know about his presence. It wasn't a surprise to him that she tracked them down, it was Natasha, after all, but still he wasn't prepared to meet her in their kitchen at 8.15 in the morning.

She turned around to face him with a small smile on her lips, but Steve saw that the look in her eyes was expressing some other emotion. Was it... fear?

"Hey," she leaned back on the counter and crossed her arms over her chest "I'm sorry, the door was unlocked and I didn't want to wake you guys up, I just figured I'd wait for you here. I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't-"

"It's okay," he waved a hand as if to tell her not to worry about it. It was just Nat. He returned her small smile.

"I made coffee," she lifted the coffee pot up, hoping to make the situation less awkward.

For a few seconds, they were just staring into each other's eyes, then they decided to break the silence at the same time. "I'm sorry," they said in unison. They sadly smirked to each other and Steve took a few steps forward to get closer to her.

"Can I just...?" he took the coffee pot from her hands and placed it back on the countertop and then wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. She buried her face in his neck and they stood like that for a few moments. They both needed it.

***

"We were tryng to find you," Steve told her as he took a sip of coffee from a blue mug. They were still standing in the kitchen, each of them holding a warm cup of coffee.

"You and Sam?" She asked. He nodded. "What about Wanda?"

"She's off with Vision. Didn't tell where, but she checks in every week or so," he shrugged. "I'm guessing you already checked up on Clint."

"Yeah, he's... He said he needed some time with his family," she said and looked through the window.

"Hey," Steve said softly and gently rubbed her arm up and down "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just..." she looked back up to him now and realized how close they were standing. She could smell his vanilla scented body wash she knew he used.  _Why do I know that?_ She looked into his concerned ocean blue eyes and suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. _Nat! Stop it! He's not yours to think of him that way._ She looked down to her feet and tried to remember what she was going to say. "I'm going to stay in Europe for a while and I think you guys should come with me."

"Yeah?" he said with a side smirk.

"Yeah. I think we should, you know, stay together. Always."

She was waiting for him to say something, but he just smiled to her in amusement.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then say something."

He stepped even closer to her, put his coffee down and gently grasped her hips in his hands. Her eyes widened in surprise "Steve, I-" he didn't let her finish. 

He pressed his lips to hers softly and when he pulled back for just a slight, he whispered "Yeah, I think we should stay together. Always."

This time it was her who stepped on her tiptoes and kissed him, but before she could deepen the kiss, a voice echoed through from the hall.

"Man, where are you? You always catch up with me, where-" Sam entered the kitchen in his running gear and stopped mid-sentence when he saw the two in eachothers arms. Nat blushed and hid her face in Steve's neck. Neither of them has ever seen her  _blush_.

"I'll go shower. Continue." He said and left as fast as he came.

"It's good to see you, Sam," Natasha said after him.

"Yeah, yeah," he said and made them both Steve and Nat chuckle as he walked up the stairs. They could basically hear him roll his eyes.

*

**a/n**

**hey yall its nina, this is my 1st time writing anything marvel related. Its short and crappy but i try my best:)**


End file.
